Tenkai Knights Season 2
by Rosie102
Summary: The Knights are back with a brand new Season and this one has a new surprise they have More Knights joining them and they're girls !
1. Chapter 1

'' THOSE RETCHETED KNIGHTS ! I'LL DESTROY THEM ! ''

Vilius was Angry and when he was Angry no one was exactly safe . " V-V-Vilius please do calm down , '' Slyger said in fright '' I'm sure we'll get them Next tim-'' He was cut off by being Electracouted '' You Piece of Scrap their won't be a Next time ! '' Vilius yelled '' Because with you two nitwits around we always lose ! '' Vilius sat in his throne like seat '' It's not like you do anything better . '' Granox mumbled '' What was that ? '' Vilius asked in a Icy tone Granox squeaked '' Nothing Vilius , Sir just Mumbling to Myself . '' Vilius flew down closer '' I thought I heard something else . '' Granox backed up and Vilius did the same thing that he did to Slyger watching Granox fall down he looked down at them but then clutched his Head . '' W-What's wrong Vilius ? '' Slyger asked '' More of them more Knights this time they aren't Males they're Females of the Matter well this could be quite interesting Slyger Granox I want you to find The Tenkai Knight of Charm for me . '' Vilius said '' Go back to Earth . '' A groan filled Granox's voice '' But Vilius everytime we do go to Earth we end up getting sent back to Quarton . '' Granox complained '' So you'd rather get Electracouted instead ! '' Vilius yelled The two shook their Head quickly '' Then do as I say ! '' They ran from Vilius's Wrath .

'' Alright Class settle down we have a brand new Student joining us and I would like you all to make her feel welcomed . '' Guren's head shot up and a Pink haired girl walked in smiling her Sleepy Teal eyes looked at them all '' Hello I'm Beni I hope we can be real good friends . '' Ceylan shot up '' Beni ! What are you doing here ! '' Beni smirked '' What a girl like myself can't get an Education ? '' The Teacher looked at Ceylan '' Do you know her Ceylan ? '' Ceylan nodded Guren got up '' Yes he does so do I . '' The Teacher smiled '' Good Beni do you mind taking a Seat by Gen ? '' Beni nodded '' Don't mind at all . '' Beni walked away and got to her seat giving Gen a smile '' Surprised to see me ? '' Gen smiled '' It's great to see you but also , '' Gen gave her a Look '' Don't cause any Trouble with Ceylan if you can control yourself . '' Beni nodded again . So far class was good for Beni she didn't cause any trouble with Ceylan at all and was Polite and usually chatting with Gen The four waited for their two other friends to come around and then Toxsa dashed over . '' Hey Guys and Beni how was your first day here ? '' Chooki asked '' It was actually nice . '' Beni said '' Did you and Ceylan argue yet ? '' The Athlete asked they both shook their Heads . '' Big Shock both of you are always at eachother's throats when your around eachother . '' Then Guren began checking his Phone Bracelet { I have no idea what those things are called so I call them Phone Bracelets . } Then answered '' Boys and Beni I have something Important to tell you all come to the Old Shop . '' 's voice was shut off '' What do you think he could want ? '' Ceylan asked '' What if he tells us Vilius is back ? '' Guren said Worry filling his voice they all got on their Bikes and rode off . Once they made it to 's shop they went inside '' is something wrong ? '' Guren asked Beni crossed her arms '' Come with me I'll tell you . '' They all went upstairs with him and sat down on the Couches '' Now I know everyone is very Happy that Vilius is Gone but that Happiness is now gone , '' said '' He has returned . '' Guren couldn't believe it none of them could '' are you joking with us ! '' Ceylan yelled '' Because none of us are Laughing ! '' shook his head '' I'm afraid this isn't a Joke Ceylan he has returned . '' The old man turned his head away '' Now I know this is very Bad News but Vilius seems to never give up . '' They all frowned '' But you Six will have New Members joining The Battle . '' Their heads pulled up and sat down '' The First is The Tenkai of Charm someone you already know , The second is Tenkai of Peace , The third is Tenkai of Brute , Tenkai of Hope and Finally Tenkai of Trust . '' said '' Someone we already know . '' They all began thinking except Beni who crossed her legs . sighed '' Okay I'll tell you it's Beni . '' The five Boys shot their Heads up in shock . '' No way Beni The Tenkai of Charm I mean she is part of The Team . '' Guren said Beni smiled before speaking '' Is their anything we should know ? '' nodded '' Peace , Brute , Hope and Trust are Females . ''

'' YES ! '' Beni had her fist pumped in the Air smiling widely '' Finally Another Girl on the Team now I wont be the Only Girl . '' Beni said Happiness . Then their Bricks glowed '' Come with me everyone . '' The Six followed going inside the Portal and The tables appeared Five Rectangles for The Boys and Five for Beni and The new Knights they placed them in smiled . '' Good Luck . ''

'' TENKAI POWER ! ''

'' TENKAI SPEED ! ''

'' TENKAI STRENGTH ! ''

'' TENKAI AGILITY ! ''

'' TENKAI POWER ! ''

Beni put a finger on her lip '' TENKAI CHARM ! ''

'' TENKAI KNIGHTS GO ! ''


	2. Chapter 2

" Knights your here and Venetta as well ! ''

Beag walked over to them and Venetta crossed her arms '' Okay where's that Tin can ? '' Bravenwolf said then Beams shot in the Air and Corrupted Soldiers appeared and were charging at them Corekai Soldiers charged as well attacking . '' Well might as well join the Party ! '' Tributon yelled shooting his Arrow . Venetta charged shooting her Webs stabbing a Corrupted looking at Dromus . '' Why don't we try Titan Mode . '' Valorn yelled stabbing his Opponent '' It has been a while since we've been in Titan Mode . '' Lydendor said throwing his Weapon they all transformed . Venetta suddenly felt a stab of Jealousy in her Heart why couldn't she reached Titan Mode ? '' Venetta are you fighting or what ! '' Tributon asked Venetta nodded before attacking her Enemies . '' Hey Dromus ? '' Bravenwolf spoke '' What ? '' Dromus asked '' When are you gonna tell her ? ''

'' What are you talking about ? ''

'' Your crush on Beni . '' Dromus turned Rouge '' When I'm ready . '' Bravenwolf chuckled '' Whatever . '' He slashed his Enemies Venetta jumped onto his head still attacking her Enemies . '' Well , Well if itsn't Little Miss Pink better watch out or she'll turn our Armor Pink . '' Venetta bit her lip hard at what Granox said '' Oh yes I would want some new Armor to make myself like Girly . '' Slyger teased they both laughed loudly Venetta dashed away and knocked them flat on the ground . '' Don't call me Girly ! '' Venetta snapped '' I am not just Girl ! I am a Tenkai Knight ! '' Her Blood Boiled and she had Anger filling her Heart . '' Venetta watch out ! '' Venetta jumped up dodging Granox's Attack '' So your Knight huh ? '' Slyger said '' I think we found her . '' Granox said '' What are you talking about ! '' Beni yelled '' The Tenkai of Charm . '' Everyone was silent before Venetta snapped at them " How do you know that ! ''

'' It's our Secret ! '' Venetta clenched her Weapons glaring at them '' Whatever all I wanna do is make sure that I dont hear that Stupid Voice of you Two . '' Venetta said She began charging at them and Dromus beat her slashing them both . Venetta took a breath '' Thank you Dromus now I don't have to hear their Voices . '' Dromus nodded .

_~ On Earth ~ _

Beni sipped her Tea silence filled The air of the Shop and cleared his throat '' How was the Mission ? '' They answered '' Good '' or '' Alright '' Beni was still silent '' Hey Bubblegum are you deaf ! '' Ceylan yelled Beni was still silent '' Okay Beni your Scaring me . '' Guren said '' Sorry I've just been Thinking of what Slyger and Granox said . '' Beni said to them '' Sorry for scaring you Guren . '' Beni said '' It's fine because you and Ceylan are usually Arguing about something . '' Guren said '' And I'm use to it . '' Beni took another sip of her Tea getting up '' Any way I have to go home . '' She walked away her mind filled with Slyger and Granox's Words before shaking her head and walked faster . _'' Come on Beni get your mind off those Jerk Faces . '' _Beni thought she ran all the way Home .


	3. Chapter 3

Gen paced back and forth Heart pounded through his Ears he tried to calm down but he still couldn't calm down . '' I'm here . '' Gen looked up and saw Beni he'd expect her to wear her Regular outfit but no she had a Magenta dress with a Black ribbon around her waist a short sleeved Black jacket on her feet were Black flats with tiny red ribbons she had her hair in a Bun she had light pink eyeshadow matching her lips she twirled holding her Purse . '' Wow Beni you look so Beautiful . '' Gen said Beni blushed looking away shyly '' Thanks . '' Gen pulled the chair back she sat down and he pushed it back before sitting down . '' What would you like ? '' Waitress asked '' I'll have a Salad and Water . '' The two said in Unison she smiled before walking away . A Minute Later she placed their Salads down and they began eating Beni chewed her Salad so did Gen and swallowed . '' I just hope nothing happens you know Quarton . '' Beni said Gen nodded but his thoughts were filled with what his Friends said .

_~ Flashback ~_

'' Come on Man I know you can do it . '' Gen fixed his Tie nervously as Guren patted his back '' Yeah Dude you have been crushing on Beni like crazy . '' Ceylan said Gen's Pale cheeks turned Sweetly Pink he looked at the ground '' Ceylan's right get on the Field . '' Chooki said Gen nodded '' And beside if she dosen't feel the same tell her she's missing out . '' Toxsa said .

_~ Flashback end ~ _

'' Gen are you alright . '' Beni had a worried look on her face and Gen nodded she smiled at him before grabbing his hand " Gen I've been meaning to tell you something . '' Beni's sleepy teal eyes stared at him his heart pounded rapidly Beni smiled '' I am in Lo-'' Her purse glowed she slapped her forehead '' I'll just do this . '' Beni grabbed his collar kissing him Beni removed her hairtye dropping it to the ground pulling away and pulled him .

'' Woah Beni you look like a..._girl . '' _Ceylan snorted and she kicked him straight in his leg hearing him cry out of pain '' Shut up Blueberry I was on a Date with Gen unfortunatly it was ended because of Quarton . '' Beni snapped at him glaring " Ignore him Beni you look Amazing . '' Chooki said Beni smiled '' Thank you Chooki atleast one of you other then Gen are compimenting me . '' She stepped into the Portal with them and then were shipped off to Quarton .

'' Okay let's get this thing done and over with . '' Venetta said in a bored manner she began to attack scanning her Enemies before she was knocked down by a Blast . '' What the Tenkai . '' Venetta groaned she looked up and saw The two Bucket Heads on a Cannon like Machine . Red blasts continued Blastings as she dashed away trying to Dodge it she frowned '' This is not what I wanted happening . '' Then she saw The other Tenkai Knights transform in Titan mode and all that Jealousy just let loose '' Why ! '' Venetta shouted '' Why am I not able to do Titan mode it's not fair at all ! '' Her body without her knowing began glowing brightly '' Beni ! Your glowing ! '' Valorn shouted she looked down '' Venetta you're about to do Titan Mode . '' Dromus said

'' Finally ! VENETTA TENKAI TITAN MODE INGAGE ! '' Beni was now Ten Times Twice her size she looked at her Body and smiled '' Well Granox Slyger get ready for me and this time I wont be needing anyone's help . '' They held onto eachother and she attacked them .

'' Did you see me back there I was amazing . '' Beni had a smirk on her face and Ceylan crossed his arms rolling his eyes '' Whatever big deal she reached Titan mode what does she want a Present . '' Ceylan grumbled Beni rolled her eyes walked in '' I see someone's in a Very Happy mode. '' She smiled '' I reached Titan mode . '' Beni said proudly .


	4. Chapter 4

'' This is gonna be boring I just know it . ''

Ceylan Jones crossed his arms and looked at the Stage a Bored look on his face . '' Everyone had to come Blueberry . '' Beni said doing a leg cross '' The Little Mermaid seriously why not a Knight and a Princess but no it has to be That Redhead Fish . '' She huffed looking at the Play watching it a Girl began acting she had a Bright red Wig her lips were red as well She had a Purple tube top looking like a shell bra her long skirt was covering her feet and looked like Ariel's tail . _" Oh Flounder I just don't see why such a Wonderful place could be so bad as Father tells me . ''_ She sighed before singing and no Comments came from any of them . '' Woah not what I expected . '' Beni said in shock this girl had The,THE VOICE Ceylan blinked could such a Powerful voice come from such a Pale and a bit Thin girl ? Guren and Gen were watching Guren smiled , Toxsa was asleep on Chooki's shoulder Chooki was watching he squinted trying to get a closer look at her Eyes but he couldn't his Heart began to pound wildly . '' What the ? '' Chooki whispered grabbing his heart why was this Happening to him now ? She continued singing and his Heart fluttered then she got silent . Chooki was in Love with a Girl for the first time

'' That was Good really good . '' Beni said holding Gen's hand Loud cheering could be heard and they turned a Girl walked by before turning and smiling before chatting and laughing Chooki walked away and saw her compleatly . The girl had long thigh length hair that was brown and curly she had a Purple dress with a White cardigan and Lilac flats she smiled once she saw him . '' Hello I'm Liana Hughman what's your name ? '' Her voice made his Heart explode he gulped '' Chooki Mason . '' Chooki turned his Body '' Do you want me to show you around Town ? '' Liana nodded '' Sure . '' Liana took a quick step away from the crowd giving his Friends a Sweet smile . '' Guys this is-'' Toxsa cut her off '' Liana Hughman my Sister is Obsessed with you she keeps forcing to watch your Plays , Dances and Videos ! '' Toxsa yelled '' I'm Toxsa that's Guren , Ceylan , Gen and Beni . '' Liana gave Beni a smile who smiled back trying to be nice . They walked around places Liana would usually be talking with Beni who talked with her as well then they made it to their Last Destination . '' This is 's shop . '' Gen said to her Liana walked inside looking around greeted her and she greeted back '' So would you like to Bye something ? '' asked '' _Ja . '' Liana said_ '' I didn't know you knew another Language . '' Toxsa said '' Oh I'm German . '' Liana told him she turned her head walking towards something picking it up . '' That is a very Rare stone Ms. um ..''

'' Liana's my name . '' nodded '' That is a Very Rare Stone it has been in my shop for a very Long time . '' Liana smiled touching it she pulled a Piece off before making a Little Purple and Black Panter Robot with Green eyes and chest she then made it the way it was Before . '' You can keep that . '' Liana smiled kindly '' _Danke _. '' Liana hummed crossing a leg over her other Leg and Hummed louder looking at Chooki and he saw her Eyes they were Greenish Brown quite Pretty Liana stared at his eyes they were Lime Green and very Beautiful then they realized that they were looking into each other's eyes they turned Blushing . '' Sorry . '' Chooki said still Wine red Liana nodded ''_ Est ist in Ordnung . _'' Liana said her red face dulled to Pink she shyly looked at the Ground smiled at the two who looked down at the ground shyly . " We have found her ! '' exclaimed making them all jump '' What do you mean ? '' Guren asked confused '' He means we have found the Next Knight . '' Gen told him Liana blinked she cocked her head to the side confused '' I'll explain it to her , '' Beni said '' You're The Tenkai Knight of Peace . '' Liana looked at the Girl who had her arms crossed . '' Your a Tenkai Knight Liana ! '' Ceylan said '' That means you get to save this world called Quarton . '' Liana backed up '' But I pefer this one . '' Liana whispered shyly fiddling with her hair . '' Hey it's not that Bad . '' Liana looked up at Toxsa '' Except when you get shot at . ''

'' WHAT ! '' Liana didn't mean to Scream her Knees slammed into one another in Fright and Ceylan elbowed him '' Dude your scaring her . '' Ceylan whispered but it was loud enough where she could hear '' May I get to see this world ? '' Liana saw their Pockets glow and she looked at her Stone seeing it glow Beni hooked an arm around The German Girl pulling her they made it to a Portal . '' Get ready for Quarton Liana . '' Beni said '' What do you me-'' Liana was blinded by Light .

_~ On Quarton ~_

Liana opened her eyes slowly and blinked . '' Vilmia it's a Pleasure to see you again ! '' { I know that is a Terrible name but I tried . } Liana squeaked at the Loud voice '' Beag your Scaring her . '' Bravenwolf said '' Guren ? '' Liana whispered '' Well here I'm Bravenwolf , Tributon is Ceylan , Toxsa is Valorn , Gen is Dromus , Venetta is Beni and Finally Chooki is Lydendor . '' Bravenwolf explained '' Your Vilmia . '' Vilmia looked at herself she had a Circle Black shield and a Black spiked Whip the spikes were Purple '' What the ? '' Vilmia dropped her weapon '' I have a Weapon am I gonna hurt someone . '' Then a Beam made her squeak out again but this time louder . '' Darn it ! I told you we should've found The girl first ! '' She saw two figures '' Those Nimrods are Granox and Slyger . '' Venetta said she shot her Web before attacking Vilmia closed her eyes wanting it all to go away . '' Vilmia look out ! '' Lydenor swung his Weapon at them getting in front . '' Lydendor's protecting the Damsel in Distress . '' Granox laughed '' Let's see what happens when we attack from behind . '' Vilmia turned gasping . '' NO ! '' Lydendor placed his shield up but ended up falling down so did she . '' Ow . '' The two both groaned Vilmia got up and saw a Claw on her neck . '' Leave her alone Slyger ! '' Lydendor yelled Slyger kicked him hard farther from Vilmia '' Lydendor ! '' Vilmia felt this sudden burning feeling well up inside her like she could just attack Slyger anytime she wanted to . Vilmia raised her Whip and swung it at him making him glow and disappear Vilmia gasped did she kill him ? '' Way to go Vilmia ! '' Venetta raced over and Vilmia was silent '' Can we go home now . ''

_~ On Earth ~_

Liana held her stone looking away from them all '' So Liana have you decided ? '' asked her Liana turned her head before speaking '' No . ''


	5. Chapter 5

'' I can't do it . ''

Liana clutched her dress shaking her head '' I just can't . '' Liana has never hurt anyone nor attack anyone '' WELL TOO BAD ! '' Liana squeaked '' WE ALL HAVE TO DO IT SO DO YOU ! '' Ceylan yelled Beni kicked his shin hard '' Stop it look she's already scared that she attacked Slyger now your making her afraid to come back here ! '' Beni snapped Liana dashed off heart pounded out of her chest she took breaths trying to gain air through her Lungs . '' I apologize for what Ceylan did back there . '' said '' I know but doing that was Horrible I don't even know . '' Liana said her Greenish Brown eyes looked at him . Liana gulped Ceylan walked over '' Liana I'm sorry for scaring you and also you don't have to come back ever again . '' Liana looked away and took a breath and sighed '' I know I said No but I'll give it another try when we come back again . '' patted her back '' That is alright . '' Liana saw everyone else and she took another breath '' I'll try it again . '' Beni smiled '' No I wont be the only girl around here . '' Liana giggled before opening the door and waved before walking away .

{ ~ I have to apologize because this one is shorts ~ }


	6. Chapter 6

Liana scanned the books humming lightly she looked throught each one not still thinking . '' _Hmm this seems like an interesting book . '' _Liana thought she placed the other books back and held the one she got to her chest smiling at her choice . The German Beauty walked away humming before she saw Chooki and he was studying Liana sat down with him '' Hallo Chooki . '' Chooki's head shot up quickly he looked away '' H-Hey Liana funny seeing you around . '' Liana giggled '' Ditto . '' Liana removed her Cardigan and placed it on the Chair she opened her book . _" She looks so pretty and her German speaking is beautiful . '' C_hooki thought staring at her Liana closed her book she walked over paying for it and then slipped it in her Bag '' _Chooki sagen willst du raus . '' _Chooki nodded Liana looked at the book seeing it said German Language so he looked up her Language . The two walked out but not before Chooki slipped his book in her bag '' What's with the bag ? '' Liana smiled at him she had a Black purse '' This will hold my Brick and other things . '' Chooki laughed as they both walked together Liana looked at him then she checked the time and gasped '' Oh my goodness I set up an appointment to Dance would you like to come ? '' Chooki shrugged '' Why not . '' Liana ran holding his hand '' I promised that after I took a look around Benham City again I'd come back but I can't resiste such Wonderful Books . '' Liana stepped inside and a Woman in a Purple Uniform walked in '' _Gott ! Liana Wo warst du ! '' Liana _apologized quickly she turned '' Chooki this is a Friend of my Mother's Justine . '' The Woman looked away '' Is he suppose to be your Dance Partner . '' Liana shook her head '' Let me just get my Cardigan off . '' Justine rolled her eyes '' Honestly Liana I don't know why you hide such beautiful Skin you look perfect . '' Liana walked to Chooki raising a hand '' No you go on ahead . '' Chooki said '' Please . '' Chooki shook his head he spoke quietly '' I've never danced . '' Liana pulled him anyway '' You mean you've never danced with a Girl . '' Liana said Chooki nodded '' I'll be stepping on your feet everyti-'' Liana placed a Finger on his lip '' Shh enough talking if you do then it's alright you'll need more practice . '' She whispered calmly Chooki's heart pounded right through his ears he gulped as they danced she slowly spun herself holding his hand Liana smiled at him before pulling herself close to him they continued dancing making eye contact '' See , '' Liana spoke softly '' No stepping on feet yet . '' Justine clapped her hands '' Enough Liana we were suppose to do Ballet . '' Liana waved an hand '' It's fine Justine I remember each dance step so no worry . '' Justine shook her head Liana clenched Chooki's hand before letting go '' Well you want my Mama to come pick us up ? '' Chooki nodded '' Sure why not besides I wanna see where the Beauty comes from . '' Liana blushed and then called her Mother she turned and began speaking in Germany Liana turned to Chooki smiling at him before hanging up and slipped her Cardigan on . The two walked out and waited for to come . '' Then a Red Car appeared they both got in Chooki saw Liana's mother she had Brown hair in a bun her eyes were Brown might explain the mixtrue of Brown in her eyes '' Oh Liana he is so Handsome ! '' She squealed Liana blushed her hand slithered and grabbed his Chooki looked down '' Mom he's right here . '' laughed before driving off Liana still held his hand all the way while he talked to to where his House was . Once he reached he opened the door and let go of Liana's hand who slowly let go Mrs and Mr Mason were looking and saw Liana '' Darling who was that Beautiful Girl ? '' asked '' Liana Hughman . '' Chooki said he walked inside looking to see if Liana was still out there but she wasn't she was gone .


	7. Chapter 7

''_ Hinter Ihnen Chooki ! ''_

Vilmia was back again she swung her Whip throwing a Corrupted Soldier she raced over '' You alright Lydendor ? '' She asked in a Worried tone '' I'm alright thanks Vilmia . '' Lydendor gave her smile before he turned and transformed into Titan Mode he dashed away and Vilmia sighed before Joining the Battle with him . Vilmia swung her Whip looking at Venetta who wasn't in Titan Mode like the Other Boys '' Got her ! '' Vilmia gasped seeing a Corrupted Soldier grab her she squirmed and kicked Slyger walked to her '' I finally got you now I have my revenge for what you did . '' Vilmia gasped and began thrashing plus squirming .

'' Leave her alone ! '' Lydendor knocked Slyger down and destroyed The Corrupted Soldier Vilmia looked at Lydendor who looked at her and sighed '' Good no damage done to her . '' Lydendor whispered Dromus dashed by '' Hey Lovebirds we got Corrupted to fight . '' They both nodded before attacking .

_~ Back on Earth ~_

" Chooki can we talk to you alone . '' Chooki turned seeing Ceylan he nodded before turning his head '' Sure . Liana I'll be right back . '' Ceylan tugged him " When are you gonna tell her ? '' Ceylan asked crossing his arms Chooki turned bright red '' Soon just not today . '' Ceylan fixed his goggles '' Ceylan don't do it . '' Guren said to him Ceylan opened his mouth and Toxsa and Guren covered it '' Maybe Ceylan is right if I don't tell her sooner or later someone else is gonna tell her . '' Chooki walked away and Ceylan removed his friends hands '' Bros I think I did it . '' Ceylan said a grin on his face Beni rolled her eyes looking at Ceylan who grinned like an idiot . '' Gen I don't know how you do it but you manage to put up with them him . '' Beni said grabbing his arm Gen sighed '' Honestly Beni I don't know how I put up with him either . ''

~ Outside ~

Liana clutched her Cardigan Tightly as she walked with Chooki she sighed '' Let me guess your friends bailed out on you too didn't they ? '' Chooki nodded '' Oh yeah Beni didn't wanna go to the Diner with you . '' Liana shook her head '' I wonder why though . '' Chooki looked at the sky _" Probably because they're forcing me to confess . '' _Chooki shouted in his head '' Can we go to your house ? '' Chooki asked Liana smiled '' I don't see why not . '' They both walked together Liana held her bag still smiling . " Well were here . '' Liana said She went inside stopped playing her Piano and smiled '' Mom this is Chooki . '' Liana told Chooki bowed '' Hello . '' Liana went to the Piano and leaned greeted him and walked away Liana walked to the stairs Chooki followed she opened the door to her Room he looked inside Liana was Neat very Neat . Her table was see through and glass with a tablet on it which was charging she had a Jewelry Box on the Table with a Mirror her bed was Purple with a White pillow she had a Closet as well Liana gave him a shy smile '' I hope nothing is out of place . '' Chooki fastly shook his head '' No way it looks so Neat in here . '' The Knight sat on her bed and so did she Liana went in her bag holding her Brick her pale fingers ran through the stone lightly then she placed it in her bag whirling her body '' Chooki I have to tell you something . '' Chooki turned his head '' What's up . '' Liana scooted closer to him '' Do you like me ? '' Chooki nodded '' No not like a friend like Love like ? '' Chooki turned red scratching his head '' Y-Yeah actually I really do . '' Liana grabbed his hands they stared at eachother and leaned Chooki felt those soft lips touch his they tasted like Peaches like if she had a fresh peach and the Juices spilled on her plump lips he ran his fingers through her lovely hair The two teens didn't want this to end not one bit Liana wrapped her arms around his neck then he grabbed her hips still kissing her then they pulled away looking into eachother's eyes '' _Ich liebe dich . '' Liana _whispered Chooki gave her a quick kiss '' Me too . '' The two leaned for another kiss once more until walked in . '' Keep going I just need to put Liana's new dress in her closet . '' The two waited Chooki cupped her cheek Liana kissed him again as her Mother walked away they continued kissing not wanting this moment to end .


	8. Chapter 8

'' Beni do we seriously have to do this . ''

'' Yes I haven't kissed those lips in a while . '' Beni gave her Boyfriend a kiss Gen pulled away '' What if the others see us . '' Beni rolled her eyes '' Let em look . '' She continued kissing which Gen finally gave into then heard a voice '' Ew sucking face . '' Beni shot Ceylan a glare Guren looked at Ceylan '' Leave them alone . '' Toxsa had a face of disgust '' Beni we're about to save this world from Vilius's wrath enough with the kisses and plus Love shouldn't be on the Battle field . '' Toxsa turned his head '' Aren't I right Chooki . '' Chooki laughed nervously as he held Liana's hand '' Darn it I was too late ! '' Toxsa shouted then he heard a voice '' Wow Ceylan I thought you would've given those Goggles a break for once . '' They all turned and Ceylan shot a glare at a Girl she had light Caramel skin her eyes were Sky Blue with a Beauty Mark under her left eye she had a Black jacket and Orange tank top Jean shorts past her Mid thighs Cotton White socks and Orange skates she didn't have any gear at all she had past her chin Blonde hair that at the bottom was curled and had streaks of light brown in it . " You ! I thought you wouldn't come back to Benham City again ! '' Ceylan hissed out '' Believe it Ceylan . '' She said '' _e intenzione di rimenere . '' _Toxsa raised an eyebrow '' What did she say ? '' Toxsa asked '' I don't know because I don't speak Italian . '' Ceylan says between gritted teeth She skated over to Beni and Liana '' Hiya I'm Aria Rodriguez has he caused any trouble of some sort ? '' Aria said '' No . '' Liana said '' Except he always calls me Bubblegum . '' Beni said Aria smirked '' Hey has he ever told you the time he peed his pants in Kindergarten ? ''

'' DARN IT WOMAN ! '' Ceylan heard Beni burst into Laughter and fall to the ground '' H-He peed his pants oh my god I can't breath ! '' Ceylan glared at Aria '' You'll be the end of me . '' Ceylan growled out '' I missed you too . '' Aria said grinning '' Now drop the I hate you act because I'm not gonna spill every secret okay want Lime Parfait ? '' Aria asked Ceylan shook his head fastly '' I'll forgive you for now . '' She skated away with him to the Diner .

* * *

'' Mmh Lime Parfait . '' Liana sipped her Juice looking at him and Beni swallowed her Burger '' Jeez Ceylan slow down it's not like it's gonna leave you . '' Beni said to him Ceylan rolled his eyes Aria smiled '' Before I left check out what I got from that Old shop . '' Aria revealed a Orange Brick and Ceylan fastly gulped down his dessert looking at her '' Pretty Sweet huh but check this out too . '' Aria hid it running her tongue through her lip and revealed it it was a Orange and Brown Leopard with the spots too Ceylan looked at Guren who nodded ''_ Cosa c'e che non va ? '' _Aria asked in a worried tone '' Did you not like it ? '' Ceylan shook his head '' No no it was okay we just gotta show you something come on . '' They all began walking and Ceylan ran Aria skated faster they all went into the Old shop quickly Aria looked around and Ceylan pulled her in . '' we found her ! '' looked and Ceylan grabbed her Brick and The Old Man leaned '' Funny a little girl got this before . '' Aria looked away '' Heehee funny thing I'm the little girl I just cut my hair . smiled '' Well we have found The Knight of Brute . '' Aria blinked '' What does he mean ? '' Ceylan fixed his goggles '' He means your gonna go to Quarton with us another Dimension . '' Aria blinked even more '' ...'' Aria was silent then she shouted '' No way ! I just got here and your telling me I'm some Knight ! '' Aria shouted '' Chillax Aria . '' Beni said '' _Ja we'll be _right by your side Aria so it'll be okay . '' Liana said a soft smile pulled up on her face . _'' Pero _it's a different world what do you guys even do ? '' Aria asked '' Oh we basically fight bad guys . '' Liana said '' Which we always succeed in . '' Beni said a proud smile on her face '' Is it exciting ? '' Aria asked The two girls nodded Aria then grinned '' Well then I'm in . '' Her core brick glowed brightly almost blinding her she closed her eyes before opening one and saw Ceylan's it was doing the same thing so were the others they all ran together stepping onto the portal then they were transported on Quarton .

* * *

'' Uh guys where Aria ? '' Vilmia asked then they heard Tributon yell loudly '' Get off ! '' Aria blinked she looked and saw her C shaped hands she looked at herself '' Why do I look like that toy ? '' Aria asked Beag walked over '' She is back Tessarose is back ! '' Tessarose grabbed two Fans they were big and Orange with light orange spikes on them she blinked and smiled '' Let's see how these work . '' Tessarose swung them they flew quickly hitting four corrupted then they came back she cringed '' Oops . Um sorry ! '' Tessarose held her weapons before Beni patted her back '' Keep going . '' Aria gulped and then swung them before running she kicked one in it's Robotic Jaw then her Weapons came back '' Ooh memories . '' Tributon whispered touching his own jaw '' Big bad memories . '' Tessarose ducked dodging a Beam then she yelped feeling herself get dipped Slyger was standing above her '' Look Tessarose I'll cut you in for a deal Marry Lord Vilius and your life we'll be spared . '' Tributon tackled him before helping Tessarose up '' Retreat ! '' Beag yelled thousands of Corrupted appeared The Knights fled but then Tessarose threw a rock at one '' Tell that Lord Vilius Guy he can die alone if it's possible ! '' Venetta pulled her away .

* * *

'' Well ? ''

Aria turned seeing everyone look at her she grinned '' I'll stay . '' .


	9. Chapter 9

Beni heard banging she heard it loud and clear grumbling under her breath she curled in a Bigger ball and then heard a Louder bang her Teal eyes opened she growled getting out of bed changing into her clothes she stomped to the Door swinging it open quickly glaring '' WHAT ! '' Liana squeaked and Aria crossed her arms '' Come outside right now . '' Beni rolled her eyes '' Why ? '' Aria pulled her '' Were just gonna hang out Beni . '' Beni huffed '' How did you guys found out where I live ? '' She asked '' Gen told us . '' Liana said tugging her Cardigan Beni sighed hearing her Boyfriend's name '' So how's your Relationship with Chooki Liana ? '' Liana smiled warmly '' Wonderful he's such a Sweetheart . '' Liana said the Trio walked together out of Beni's home .

_~ Outside ~_

'' Hmm what should we do first Girls ? '' Liana asked '' Just something . '' Aria said she didn't have her skates with her she had Orange sneakers her hands behind her head eyes closed '' How about we go Shopping ? '' Beni asked Liana smiled '' Why not . '' The Diva pulled her friends away going to a Shop Aria looked around pushed a curled strand away she looked around seeing something she looked at Liana and Beni who scanned the place for something to get she grabbed A Dress pushing it on her tanned body this was one of Aria's Darkest Secret she had a Girly Girl side but she didn't want nobody to Know plus she has another since Kindergarten she has had a Crush on Ceylan . '' You wanna get that dress ? '' Liana's voice snapped Aria's trance who let out a surprised Shriek Liana covered her ears seeing a Surprised Aria who dropped the Dress to the ground Liana picked it up '' Did you wanna try it on or Buy it ? '' Aria shook her head '' Neither ! '' Liana giggled '' Give the dress a try Aria please . '' Aria shook her head and saw Beni grin at her then walked over and joined Liana's pleading Aria let out a Annoyed Groan '' Ugh ! Fine . '' Aria took the dress stomping away and got changed Liana smiled '' What do you think she'll look like in the dress ? '' Beni shrugged '' Probably the same Aria . '' Then she stepped out the two gasped Aria had a light blue dress almost to her Ankles with a Dark Blue tube top like clothe two strings around her neck the skirt part had layers as well '' Oh Aria you looked Beautiful . '' Liana complimented Aria rolled her eyes '' Cause I'm wearing this yeah . '' Aria turned her body Liana then whirled her around '' No seriously with or without the Dress on you look Beautiful . '' Aria blushed heavily '' Liana your Embarrassing me . '' Beni rolled her eyes '' Whatever Aria you do look Beautiful your just trying to keep your Pride of being a Tomboy aren't you ? '' Aria stomped a foot on the ground '' _Sta 'zitto ! Callate ! '' She screamed _Aria then stomped away changing she came out glaring '' Why don't we go out for Ice Cream to cool you down Aria how does that sound ? '' Liana asked holding her Bag Aria sighed '' Fine . '' The three walked away not getting anything .

'' Mint and Chocolate blah ! '' Aria said in Disgust Liana hummed in delight '' This is good Aria wanna try some ? '' Liana asked Aria stuck her tongue out '' No thanks Vanilla and Me are fine . '' The Girl ate her Ice cream Beni ate slowly then stopped before speaking '' I've never hang out with other Girls before . '' The Diva and Tomboy looked up at her '' You haven't ? '' Aria asked '' No I'm usually hanging with the Boys mostly not with Girls . '' Beni said crossing her legs together Liana was silent she then smiled '' Well then we'll keep doing this when we want to get together without Boys I promise . '' Beni looked at her Liana had a Sweet smile while Aria had a Bright Grin on her tan face '' Right Senorita you'll be hanging out with us . '' Beni felt a small smile dance across her Lovely Face '' Thank you Aria and Liana . '' The three girls smiled together until their Bricks glowed '' You know what time it is ? '' Aria whispered '' Tenkai Power . '' She then laughed getting down her seat the Three ran together quickly to the shop Beni had found her Best friends and they weren't Boys they were her Girlfriends infact .


	10. Chapter 10

'' Hello Aria . ''

Aria looked up seeing Liana who skipped over sitting down she had a Salad '' Really don't you want any Hamburger no Meat ? '' Aria asked Liana shook her head '' I hate Meat . '' Liana then chewed her Salad Aria shook her head '' Honestly I love Meat . '' Liana looked at her '' I see you only have a Chunk left . '' Aria grinned then Liana spoke '' Why don't you just do it . ''

'' Do what ? ''

'' Tell him . ''

Aria turned a Cherry Red '' Liana do you hear what your saying ? '' She nodded '' I do but you can't keep it quiet that Long I mean your gonna confess to him Sooner or Later . '' Aria shook her head '' Whatever like if Ceylan Jones would date a Girl who pants him in 2nd Grade and made him Wet his pants like that would come true he'd probably like someone more Polite and Girly . '' Aria then chewed her Burger looking at Liana quickly '' Someone Kind and Nice maybe a Girl who likes his Jokes . '' Liana then went grasped Aria's hand Aria bit her lip before a Stream of Tears '' I just want to tell him ! '' Aria sobbed out '' I do but letting him know how I feel but I'm scared Liana scared that he'll laugh and say I'm Joking . '' Liana clutched her hand letting the Girl let out Hiccup Sobs '' You remember that Dress ? '' Aria nodded '' Well we'll go buy it if it's still there and I'll turn you into a Pretty Tomboy I promise heck I bet Beni will tag along with us . '' Aria nodded smiling '' Thanks Liana . ''

'' Anything for my Friend . ''


	11. Chapter 11

'' Ceylan Move ! ''

Tessarose swung her Fans quickly before pushing Tributon out the way quickly her Fans came back to her she didn't know it but Granox was behind her The Leopardess kicked him in the stomach sending him flying inside the Armor Aria was in Shock . '' Okay so the Plan is to get Ceylan at the Diner by himself say were busy and Aria will go sit down by him . '' Vilmia whispered to Bravenwolf who nodded swinging his Sword '' Gotcha . '' He spoke then the Panther swung her Whip again ' Hopefully things go as plan . ' Liana thought

_~ On Earth ~_

_'' My _only advice to Aria is if she works on her Strength it's like I could get hurt when she does . '' Aria hit Ceylan on his head '' Shut up my Strength is perfectly fine . '' Beni walked over '' Hey Ceylan meet at us at the Diner okay . '' Ceylan looked at her and shrugged '' Fine besides I could seriously get a Burger anyway . '' Beni smiled before turning her head it became a Grin and Liana walked over '' Thank you Beni . '' Beni nodded watching The Blue haired Boy walk away .

~ The Diner ~

'' Seriously ! ''

Ceylan's eye twitched as he checked his Phone Bracelet they bailed on him that quick he slapped his Forehead '' What are you gonna get ? '' Wakamei asked '' A Big Burger . '' Then The Door opened a Girl walked in her hair and eyes were like Aria's she had a Headband the color of Ceylan's eyes a Dress and Black ballet flats around her neck was a Dove necklace she walked over to where Ceylan was sitting '' Hey Ceylan . '' He turned blinking '' How do you know my name ? ''

'' It's me Aria . ''

'' Yeah right like you could actually be Aria she wouldn't be wearing a Skirt . ''

'' I really am . ''

'' No your not Faker ! '' Aria growled before grabbing his Collar '' It really is me you _idiota ! '' A_ria shouted Ceylan looked seeing her closer '' It really is you ! '' He shouted back Aria rolled her eyes '' No it's Tinkerbell . '' Aria said sarcasticly she then turned '' I'd like a Burger please . '' Wakamei nodded walking away Aria waited patiently Ceylan looked and saw she had Lipgloss on her lips he was shocked Aria then took a bite out of her Burger '' You gonna eat ? '' Ceylan looked and saw his Burger '' Oh yeah . '' He began scarfing down his Food Aria giggled before eating her Burger they both ate before Ordering Two Banana Splits '' Let's chow down ! '' Ceylan shouted Aria popped The Mixed Ice Cream that she mixed together and hummed with Delight then turned '' Want your Cherry ? '' Aria asked Ceylan nodded chewing The small fruit before he stretched '' Wanna go to the Park ? '' Aria asked Ceylan turned susicipously looking at her '' Are you gonna beat me up ? ''

'' No Goggle Head . '' Ceylan then payed getting down '' Come on . '' The two Teens walked away going to the Park .

~ At the Park ~

'' Woohoo ! ''

Ceylan was sky high he kicked his legs back grinning '' Come on Aria I thought you were the Queen of Swinging ! '' Aria rolled her eyes before swinging quickly she then finally ended up in The Air with Ceylan who laughed she joined his Laughter Ceylan didn't know why but why did he feel like this when she laughed Aria has The Prettiest Giggles and Laughs matter of fact everything she did was Wonderful on Quarton she was a Goddess on The Battle Field in his Mind if he had said that then she'd think he was crazy he kept this to himself not wanting her to know . Aria smiled cheerfully looking at the Sky Blue Sky it looked so Beautiful to her they continued swinging all Day until it reached The Afternoon they got tired and just sat '' Ceylan did you hate me in Kindergarten ? '' Aria asked Ceylan turned and gulped '' Yeah I did you embarrassed me to no End how could I not hate you . '' Ceylan asked Aria's heart broke did he hate her now . '' But now I'm starting to get use to you . '' Her heart stopped hearing his Words '' Your Athletic like Chooki of course and have The Prettiest Giggles and Laughs . '' Aria's heart skipped a Beat hearing these words

'' Aria . ''

'' Yes ? ''

'' Is this Love ? ''

'' Yes Ceylan . ''

Ceylan gulped '' I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ARIA RODRIGUEZ WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD ! '' Ceylan ended up slipping of his Swing getting on One knee as if he was Proposing to her . Aria just looked at him he confessed to her Aria warmly smiled '' Te amo . '' Ceylan blinked '' What ? ''

'' It means I love you . '' Aria got off her Swing and kissed him Ceylan's eyes widened she still had her Lipgloss on it tasted like Orange Blossom he kissed her back running his fingers in her hair Aria melted and so did he like Ice Cream in the Sun or an Ice Cube when it's not Frozen they pulled away '' Should we tell the Others ? '' Aria nodded getting another kiss '' Of course well I better go . '' Aria then raced over before yelling '' _Chiao ! '' _Ceylan blinked and sighed he was in Love with a Tomboy and he didn't care .


	12. Chapter 12

'' How are you able to do that ? ''

Beni turned seeing her two curious friends who looked at her . '' What ? '' Beni asked '' You know get all Big . '' Aria spoke doing a Gesture with her hands on how Big Beni was on Quarton '' Oh that well it's called Titan Mode you girls only do it when something is Serious . '' Liana nodded '' I see so when something happens we get Bigger . ''

'' Yeah something like that . '' Beni blinked Aria was just there where did she- '' TRAIN US PLEASE ! '' The Two Girls shook their heads walking to where their Italian and Spanish Girl was . She was now talking to who nervously laugh '' Aria stop don't ask him that . '' Ceylan hissed in Anger at her Aria rolled her eyes '' Calm down I mean it's not that Bad . '' smiled '' Alright I'll train you . '' Aria cheered then hugged Ceylan who grumbled '' See I told you it's not that Bad . '' Aria said before kissing his Cheek ' That's where your wrong Aria he's gonna make us Clean . ' Ceylan thought he groaned as they followed into a Door he opened it revealing Big Jars '' I need you to carry these . '' The Girls nodded picking One up carefully '' Ooh this is Heavy . '' Aria grunted out Liana nodded her legs shook as she carried One while The Boys carried The second one then placed them Outside '' Liana you alright ? '' Chooki asked '' Yeah I've never held anything Heavy so this is New to me . '' She then kissed his cheek '' Don't worry I'll be fine if we have to Carry more Heavy things . ''

'' Okay this is getting Ridiculous . '' Gen spoke dusting in Different places '' What was that about it not being too Bad ? '' Ceylan asked '' Shut up Ceylan . '' Aria whispered to him loudly Liana wasn't complaining she was dusting everywhere and then a Box fell down hitting her head

'' Ow ! '' Liana clutched her had wincing Chooki raced over '' Liana you alright ? '' She nodded looking down '' My what's this ? '' Liana asked she picked it up and it said My Memories with Sinclair '' Who's Sinclair . '' Liana opened it and gasped " Guys look ! '' They peeked seeing with a Woman she looked so Pale her hair was Platinum Blonde hair to her waist her eyes were a Deep Amethyst Purple which they had to Admit was Beautiful she had long flowing White dress with a Lilac Hue her Button Bodice was Baby Blue on her Ring Finger was a Gold Ring with Amethyst '' This is...'' Aria started '' 's Wife ! '' Ceylan shouted they shushed him and heard 's Voice '' I see you found My Memories . '' They turned seeing him he smiled softly '' Oh were sorry we didn't mean to...'' Liana spoke he raised a Hand '' It's alright Liana would you like to hear a Story about how I met her . '' They all nodded and went to Sit down cleared his Throat . '' This is how it all started .

* * *

_' Back then I had Friends many of The Matter we would Hang out , Play Video Games or go out . '_

_'' Jonathan come on ! '' Jonathan raced over to his Friends grinning '' So many Games which should we start out with first fellas ? '' Louis asked bouncing up and down '' This one . '' They began bickering before splitting up quickly Jonathan grinned playing his Game nothing could stop him Nothing then he heard Loud cheers that made him Loud his Concentration '' Jonathan come over here ! '' The Boy groaned before running over to where his Friends were and move past the crowd and gasped it was a Girl she had Long Platinum Hair in a Braid her skin was like a China Doll Pale and her eyes they were such a Perfect Color Deep Amethyst Purple his Heart thundered through his Chest . _

_' You could say that when I met her my Whole Mind went Loopy she had The Voice of an Angel . ' _

_Jonathan stared for a Long time she then stopped singing stepping down she then saw him and spoke '' Hello there . '' His heart continuing Thundering through his Chest her Voice was so Soft and Sweet '' I'm Sinclair DeCaprio . '' { Sorry ! } Jonathan gulped '' Jonathan White . ''_

'' So you guys met eachother at our Age right ? '' Guren asked nodded

_' Sinclair was such a Pretty Lady her eyes sucked me in quickly . ' Jonathan then gulped '' It's amazing to see such a Beautiful Woman as yourself . '' Sinclair giggled he grabbed her silky smooth Hand and kissed it softly ._

_' That was The Only time I had saw her and then she disappeared I didn't see her again but that Girl still Haunted my Mind . '_

_{ Year Later }_

_'' Jonathan come on ! '' Jonathan had grown into an Older Man he had a Black Beard as well he followed Louis into The Class they sat down '' White and Nash you both are Late ! '' The Teacher's Loud Voice boomed they flinched '' Now your Lucky your Here because we have a New Student . '' The Student came inside and The Feeling that Jonathan had a long time ago in his Heart came Rocketing Back her hair was long and Platinum Blonde this time not in a Braid but in Platinum Waves her eyes were still that Majestic Deep Amethyst ' Sinclair you came back . ' He thought '' Bonjour I am Sinclair DeCaprio . '' Sinclair bowed '' Sinclair sit by Jonathan . '' Sinclair's eyes widened she slowly walked she was wearing a Long Lavender dress with a Powder Blue Cardigan and Open toed heeled White sandals she sat down with Jonathan and smiled softly '' Hello Jonathan . '' _

_' The time in College was a Miracle we began to get Closer and at the End of our Year we both got into a Relationship and moved into Benham City I lost Connection to my Friends well except Louis of course . ' smiled softly ' Then One day was a Shock_

_'' Jonathan Dear I need some Water please . '' Jonathan poured Water for his Lover and walked into the Bathroom she Politely took it and Thanked him she sipped '' Love do you wanna see The Hospital ? '' Sinclair nodded getting up clutching her Robe '' That would be wonderful . '' Sinclair then disappeared to get dress ._

_'' Okay you seem to not be too Bad but I have some Excited News . '' Sinclair waited quietly so did Jonathan The Doctor smiled she grasped Jonathan's hands '' Congrats you're now a Father . '' Sinclair's eyes watered '' Goodness I'm gonna be a Mommy . '' Then a Loud thump was heard they saw Jonathan on the ground he had Fainted Sinclair giggled before going over to wake her Lover up ._

_'' You fainted ? '' Aria asked '' Oh yes it was quite a Surprise Soon after that little Accident we both got Married and let's just say it was not a Good Time while she was Pregnant Sinclair was Snappy , More Sensitive and her Cravings oh Goodness . '' Guren shuddered his Father had told him Many things about his Mom when she had him in her Stomach ._

_'' Come on Sinclair you can do it keep Pushing . '' Jonathan held his Wife's Small hand who had let out yelps of Pain she clutched his Collar Snarling '' You ! You did this to me ! '' Jonathan didn't know what to say '' I-I'm Sorry . '' that was The only thing he could say but he knew she was only Saying this because she was Hurting Badly '' Sir were gonna need you to leave . '' Jonathan's heart stop_

_'' No I can't leave her ! ''_

_'' JONATHAN ! ''_

_'' SINCLAIR ! ''_

_' I had to wait for The Doctor to come out it felt like Hours her screams of Pain ache my Heart then he came out with a Smile . ' _

_'' Would you like to see your Child and Wife _

_'' Yes please . '' Jonathan walked in and saw his Sweaty and Tired Wife holding a Baby '' Look there she is . '' Jonathan smiled softly before Streaks of Tears came out '' Our little Angel . '' He whispered '' What should we name her My Love ? ''_

_'' Esther . ''_

_' Esther was quite a Handful she had a Set of Lungs and let us know it while I was tired Sinclair wasn't she usually got her off my Hands but then a Nightmare that I never wanted to Happen I lost my Family . ' _

_'' Come on Jonathan Love . '' Hearing his Lover call him made Jonathan run faster they got in the Car driving '' This is Wonderful just us and Esther how you holding up back there ? '' Sinclair asked Esther cooed softly Sinclair giggled Jonathan looked at their Rings they were Together Forever nothing could take this away from them but then a Big Car drove past ._

_'' JONATHAN LOOK OUT ! ''_

_That was The Only thing he heard before he blacked out . _

_' I lost Esther and Sinclair that Day but they still live with me in my Heart . '' held back his Tears _'' Everyone cherish The Ones you love The Ones you would Protect please . '' The Knights nodded Beni's eyes watered as she wiped her eyes '' Beni ...'' Beni collasped in Gen's arms muffling her sobs he rocked her slowly whispered Sweet Words it was a Quiet time The whole day before They all Departed .


	13. Chapter 13

'' You keep Failing me Slyger and Granox ! ''

The two Henchmen were Electracouted by Vilius then tumbled he revealed a Screen '' Those Stupid Females have become annoying They have Two more to find this is a Disaster ! '' Slyger growled under his breath seeing Vilmia she was gonna Pay for what she did to him and Granox stared at Tessarose '' Say Vilius what if when all Five of them are together The Females we could make them our Wives . '' Granox asked Vilius froze thinking who could he choose Venetta is a Good Choice concindering The Fact she was still in Trouble '' Very Well Granox you The Purple and Slyger gets Orange . '' This was gonna be Interesting .

{ Apologize for making this Short ! }


	14. Chapter 14

Guren was Jealous utterly Jealous . He shouldn't be but he couldn't help it seeing part of his Friends all cuddled up with their Loves showing them Affection and Love or showering Kisses they cherished The Three Female Knights like Jewels Guren wished he could do that to Someone show that Much care and Love like his Friends could to their Girlfriends . '' I don't get it what's The Point of Getting a Girlfriend all they do is Nag and are She-Demons in Disguise . '' Toxsa told him '' Yeah . '' Guren said he had a Frown on his Look '' Guren , '' He looked up seeing Liana's concerned face '' Are you alright ? '' Guren nodded '' Of course I'm fine well I gotta head out . '' They said their Goodbyes .

'' I can't be Jealous my Friends with their Girlfriends I mean me Jealous of them even Ceylan it still surprises me how he could get one . '' Guren sighed seeing a Library he stepped in maybe some Books could get his Mind off this . He scanned The Books '' Let's see . '' He whispered to himself but then he finally grabbed The Book he wanted at the same time a smaller Honey Beige hand did '' Oh I'm sorry about-'' He froze he was looking at an Angel she had long Strawberry Blonde hair to her waist part of it was pulled into a ponytail her bangs framed her face perfectly her eyes were a Grayish Blue such a Dazzling Color indeed she had a White turtleneck a long gray skirt but it showed her feet which were covered with White Flats pinned onto them were Dove Gray bows '' _Non _I should be apologizing for I didn't know you were getting that Book . '' Her voice was a Soft and Sweet Guren took it out and gave it to her The Girls eyes twinkled seeing The Book '' Thank you I knew they had this Book just like they did at my Home . '' Holding The Book to her Chest she gave Guren a smile '' Thank you um...''

'' Guren . Guren Nash . ''

'' I'm Abella Stone . '' Guren nodded Abella walked to a Table opening her Book Gray Blue orbs scanned what was inside The Book Guren didn't know why but he just walked over to where she was and Sat down Abella looked up seeing his Book '' Rainbow Mist interesting . '' Guren smiled at her Warmly they both read together before Abella spoke '' I wanna be a Librarian myself . '' she smiled softly '' Just being surronded with Books oh maybe I could be a Writer too . '' Guren stopped reading '' It's your Decision Abella both our Great Decision though . '' Abella fiddled with a Page a small smile appeared '' Thank you Guren . '' She spoke softly Guren didn't know why but he just met this Girl but now he felt as if he had Fallen hard for her for The First time he couldn't understand it '' I've gotta go . '' Abella got up as well '' So do I . '' Abella went in line to buy her Book he placed his Back his Heart pounded Rapidly Guren then walked out and went Home .


	15. Chapter 15

Chooki almost lost it once he heard Liana's Cries for him to help her he ran like a Race Car he panted '' Liana are you still there . '' Then he heard her Soft voice '' I manage to get out I'm gonna head Home Chooki Slyger is trying to find you make sure he doesn't find you . '' Chooki nodded '' I will . '' He hung up running before hearing a Dark Chuckle '' I found you . '' Chooki turned seeing Slyger who wickedly grin '' So her name is Liana such a Weak name like her . '' Chooki's blood boiled how dare he call her like that .

'' Don't say that about her ever ! '' Slyger smirked before walked over '' I'll be making her my Wife soon as well as the Fourth Granox will get the Fifth don't stop me when I get her . '' Chooki bit down on his lip '' Who said I wont . ''

'' I'll kill her . '' Chooki's Heart stopped Beating Slyger didn't mean it he was just Joking with him '' C-Come on Slyger don't joke around . '' That smile on his Face got wider '' I mean it I beat that Beautiful Face till it Bleeds . '' Chooki didn't wanna lose her all that Bravery left him Liana was his World he couldn't afford to lose her it would be too much The Athlete gulped before speaking Words that didn't want to say . '' Alright . '' Slyger smirked before he was shot and disappeared that Smirk still plastered onto his Face Ceylan went over with an Uncomfortable Look on his Face '' He said The Same thing to you didn't he ? '' Chooki nodded '' I wont let Aria go even if I have to lose my Own life for it . '' Ceylan said Chooki nodded once more .


	16. Chapter 16

'' Keep going Liana ! ''

Liana whipped her hair back as she continued dancing her Heart pounded Justine was working her a bit harder then before not letting The Diva take a Break at all . '' J-Justine may I have a Break ? '' Liana asked while she danced Justine slammed down on The Music Box and Liana fell but before she collided to the Floor Chooki caught her '' I got you . '' Liana thanked him slowly standing up Justine got in her face '' Take a Break ! Young Lady you will work until your Mother gets you do you Understand me ! '' Liana nodded '' Y-Yes J-Justine . '' Chooki glared '' Just let her have some Water and sit down Liana's out of Breath . '' It was true Liana was breathing hard she tried to regain breath The Best she could '' I don't care if she has to pass out on the Floor she will continue Dancing ! '' Liana grabbed Chooki's hand '' Chook it's alright . '' Chooki turned to Liana '' But she-'' Liana's Greenish Brown orbs were Dipped with Plead not wanting him to get in Trouble '' Fine . ''Liana continued dancing her eyes looking at Chooki who would shoot Justine a Glare then Liana's bag glowed '' Oh no ! '' Liana slipped falling she scrambled to her bag sliding her Cardigan on '' Sorry Justine I gotta go ! '' Liana raced away with her Athlete in a Hurry .

'' Well your here why does Liana look like she could past out any minute now ? ''

Chooki shot Aria a '' Don't ask '' look they got on the Portal Liana took a Breath placing her Core Brick in .

'' TENKAI POWER ! ''

'' TENKAI SPEED ! ''

'' TENKAI STRENGTH ! ''

'' TENKAI AGILITY ! ''

'' TENKAI POWER ! ''

'' TENKAI CHARM ! ''

'' TENKAI PEACE ! ''

'' TENKAI BRUTE ! ''

'' TENKAI KNIGHTS ! GO ! ''

_~ Quarton ~_

Lydendor looked around he had to make sure Slyger wasn't here he had to make sure . '' Chooki I feel so tired . '' Vilmia whispered to him '' When we get off Quarton get Home and get some rest . '' Lydendor answered She nodded she swung her Whip Both Knights thought they heard a Loud Cackle from someone and a Rough Humming of Here comes The Bride it made Lydendor uncomfortable '' Granox back off ! '' Tributon shouted loudly '' Why is it bothering you ? '' Granox's voice could be heard but from where exactly ? '' Come out your Coward ! '' Tessarose shouted '' If you insists Love . '' A Larger Granox appeared '' No way why didn't you tell me he could reach Titan mode ! '' Tessarose hissed at her Boyfriend who turned at her '' You never ask . '' Then a Large Beam appeared Tessarose swung her Fans hitting him '' Ooh Feisty were gonna get along just fine . '' While Tessarose and Tributon were dealing with Granox The others dealt with Slyger mostly Lydendor . '' Your taunting me . '' Lydendor growled out he was in Titan Mode now and was Angry '' You still remember our Deal she's mine . '' Slyger spoke Lydendor felt his Anger boil out .

'' No you won't have her even if I to risk my Life for her you will not get her I made a mistake saying Yes you will never have Vilmia I'd never lend her to a Creep like you . '' Slyger let out a tiny growl '' Oh really . '' Slyger then threw Lydendor making him slam to a Wall .

'' CHOOKI ! ''

Vilmia had that feeling again she didn't like it but she Warm and Angry '' You leave him alone ! '' She began transforming '' Vilmia Tenkai Titan Mode Activate ! '' Tessarose inside her Jaw was gaped was this really Happening or was all this just a Vision ? '' Vilmia twirled her Whip it started out Slow but got quicker she slashed down destroying Corrupted Warriors '' That is what happens when you mess with Lydendor . '' Venetta whispered Vilmia got smaller that Warm feeling stopped and so did her Anger she was surronded by her Friends they complimented '' That was awesome Liana never knew you had it in you . '' Tessarose patted her Back Vilmia nodded shyly looking at the Ground .

_~ Back on Earth ~_

'' Chooki . ''

He turned giving her a Smile '' Yes ? '' Liana grabbed his Hands '' Why did...um...well...'' She mumbled the rest '' Slyger he was gonna make you your Wife . '' Liana's spine shivered when she thought of it '' I don't wanna be his Wife but only yours when we get Older . '' Chooki turned Beat Red he was Frozen his Mind filled with what their Wedding would be like . Liana giggled before snapping her finger '' Chooki . '' She continued repeating his Name while Laughing . '' See that's why I will never get a Girlfriend they'll start talking about Marriage . '' Toxsa said in Disgust Guren nodded chuckling but inside he wanted to get one .


	17. Chapter 17

'' _Mutter _what's with covering my Eyes ? ''

'' It's a Secret Phillip don't let her see . '' Phillip had Liana's curly hair and Green eyes with a Goatee he chuckled '' Gotcha Luna . '' Luna giggled softly reaching The Door Knob she still giggled '' Papa what's going on ? '' Liana asked '' Oh you'll see Darling . '' Once they made it to her Room they uncovered her eyes revealing a German Shepard Puppy who barked loudly Liana gasped '' Oh a Puppy ! '' The Puppy jumped into her arms licking her cheek making The Diva burst into a Giggles '' Good Puppy how do you like The name Jewel ? '' The Pup barked making Liana smile '' What's his Gender ? '' Luna pushed a strand of her Daughter's hair back '' A Boy but you can still call him Jewel . '' Liana smiled Jewel barked at her Brown eyes stared at Liana before licking her once more making The Female Knight burst into Laughter .

'' Hey cut it out that tickles ! " Both Parents laughed Liana fell as she was attacked by her Puppy '' Eek ! Dog attack ! '' Liana then got up '' Wanna see my Friends ? '' Jewel licked her arm in Response '' I take that as a Yes . ''

* * *

'' No way ! ''

'' Such a Cute Puppy . '' Ceylan was pouting Aria was petting Jewel lightly on the Head '' Isn't he adorable ? '' Liana asked '' Duh of course he is who could underestimate this Cute little face . '' Beni cooed '' No fair how come she gets a Dog my Parents would never ever let me have a Dog . '' Ceylan grumbled Aria laughed '' That's because your so Irresponsible . '' Aria answered '' I am so responsible I bet you don't even have a Pet ! '' Ceylan shouted '' Yes I do Two little Siblings Tony and Maria . '' Ceylan gritted his teeth '' That doesn't count . ''

'' Yes it does they're Wild Children . ''

'' Still doesn't Count ! ''

'' Actually we do Own a Tabby named Fatima . '' Guren patted his Friend's back who mumbled words then he looked and his eyes widened '' Guren what's wrong ? '' Liana asked Guren was silent his Heart began Speed up '' Her . '' They all turned and saw who he was talking about The Girl turned seeing him she raced over getting to him '' Guren fancy meeting you here isn't it ? '' She said '' Oh yeah . '' He said looking down Toxsa groaned ruffling his Hair '' Great now I'm a Lone Soldier I truly am ! '' Grayish Blue orbs blinked she got closer '' What do you mean ? '' Ceylan snickered '' Toxsa's Jealous because he's Single . ''

'' Right I want my Single Hood to say intact No Girl is ever gonna step in my Life ! '' She giggled then turned '' I'm Abella I met Guren at the Library . '' Liana smiled '' I'm Liana this is Chooki , Ceylan and Gen you heard Toxsa's name . '' Aria shook Abella's hand '' I'm Aria that's Beni . '' Abella gave Beni a Soft smile who smiled back then Abella saw Liana's Puppy '' _Bonjour _little Puppy . '' Abella pet Jewel's head '' He's my Puppy My Mutter and Vater got him for me his name's Jewel . '' Jewel barked hearing his Name being Called '' You German ? '' Abella asked '' Yes . Are you French . ''

'' _Oui . '' _Abella then checked her Phone '' Okay to 's Shop to check some stuff out . '' Abella walked away '' What a Coincedince were going there too . '' Guren said '' Really why don't we go together . '' The Group walked together going to 's shop '' Welcome oh I see you have a New Friend with you ? '' They nodded Abella looked around a Smile danced across her Face '' Such Wonderful Things I must say you have Everything . '' She commented smiled Abella would touch different things before picking something up it was a Dull Gray '' I'd like this one please . '' Ceylan's mouth gaped '' No way . '' He whispered to Guren who nodded '' You would like that ? '' Abella nodded The Old Man crossed his arms '' Alright it's free no Price . '' Abella smiled brightly '' Really oh Thank you . '' She was about to step away but then her Brick began to Glow covering her eyes it was very Bright Guren covered his eyes once he did The Same '' What's going on ? '' Abella asked '' Being Summoned ! '' Toxsa shouted out running away '' TOXSA ! '' His friends shouted Abella covered her ears '' Can you not shout please . '' She whispered '' Sorry . ''

Liana's dog barked and sighed '' could you hold Jewel for me while I explain . '' She gave Jewel's leash and then turned to Abella '' Okay Abella don't freak out what I'm gonna tell you will shock you but you're a Tenkai Knight . '' Abella raised an eyebrow '' Liana she's The Knight of Hope actually . '' Chooki said '' Can I know what your talking about ? '' Abella asked '' Oh sorry . A Tenkai Knight is where you go to another Planet called Quarton you fight Bad Guys Especially Slyger and Granox so will you Join us ? '' They all waited for her Answer she gulped before speaking

'' Okay I'll give it a Try . '' Aria grinned '' Awesome well let's go . '' She hooked an Arm around Abella pulling her '' She actually said yes . '' Guren whispered that equals One more Knight to go he raced over to his Friends following them Jewel barked '' Don't worry your Owner will be back . '' told him .

_~ On Quarton ~_

'' Beag were here ! ''

Beag turned seeing The Knights with a White and Gray '' Dove has returned she has returned ! '' Everyone cheered making Dove squeak she had a Two Bladed Staff with her Shield Dove scooted to Bravenwolf '' It's okay their happy to see you . '' He told her Dove looked over they were all cheering and shouting but then a Blast made them all stop they ducked so did she . '' Guren what's happening ! '' Dove yelled '' Don't move ! '' Dromus shouted he looked up it was a Giant flying Plane like Machine in the sky it shot down at them inside Abella was shaking so was her Robot body Bravenwolf raced over to her '' Abella calm down it'll be okay as long as you dodge The Beams then you'll be fine and attack Corrupted I'll show you . '' Dove looked at Bravenwolf who helped her they began running '' Now follow my Lead ! '' He began swinging his Blade she followed her eyes looked at Bravenwolf then a Beam came flying at her

'' Look out ! '' Bravenwolf jumped over they flew away hitting a Rock both Knights groaned A Loud Laugh made Dove clutch onto Bravenwolf tightly '' Poor , Poor Knights looks like I'll be making Villius proud . '' Slyger said he laughed loudly

'' BRAVENWOLF TENKAI TITAN MODE ACTIVATE ! '' Dove closed her eyes but opened them seeing a LARGER Bravenwolf '' G-Guren your a Giant ! '' Bravenwolf turned to her '' It's called Tenkai Titan Mode Beag get Dove in a Place safe ! '' Dove was pulled away she looked at Bravenwolf before turning her head back '' Dove are you alright ! '' Vilmia called out Dove looked seeing Vilmia was in Titan Mode '' Yes ! I'm fine ! '' Dove sat down and peeked seeing Bravenwolf fight her Heart rate began to Race ' _Wow Guren looks so cool out there but I feel so bad I did Horrible out there but next time I'm gonna do better . ' _Abella thought she sighed looking down '' Dove do not look so down I am sure you will do Excellent Next Time . '' Beag said trying to Encourage her Dove nodded .

_~ On Earth ~_

'' Guren I just wanted to say Thank you . ''

'' No Problem . '' Abella looked down shyly she held her Brick Grayish Blue orbs then looked right at him '' No it is a Problem I did Horrible but next time were being Summoned I'm gonna do better I promise . '' Guren looked at her Determined Face '' Abella it's fine your a Beginner trust me I know at first I did a Horrible Job at fighting on Quarton so it's alright nobody's Mad at you . '' Abella looked at his Eyes and a small smile danced on her face '' Okay Guren sorry about that . ''

'' It's fine . '' She turned walking '' I better get going . '' Guren nodded before walking out as well .


	18. Chapter 18

'' _Soreta ! _Tony's Messing with me again ! '' Aria let out a Groan dropping The Date Dress quickly putting it in her Closet she stomped out of her Room going into a Sunset Orange Door her Two Siblings were at it again . Maria had Dark Brown hair in Pigtails fluffy ones her Brother Tony matched her except he had Curly short Hair The Three Siblings shared One thing their Sky Blue eyes . '' Alright leave your Sister alone . '' Aria saw a Tablet in their Hands '' But she has-'' Aria glared at him '' Leave her alone you've been hogging that thing since Yesterday . '' Tony pouted leaving Maria smiled '' Thank you . '' Aria smiled going into her Room again and then let a Scream '' Hey Sis I didn't know you were going Girl . '' Roberto had a Smirk on his Face her Brother had Dark Brown Hair in Spiky Manner his eyes were a Deeper shade of Blue which he inherited from their Father he had a White shirt with Jeans and Sneakers '' Out ! I want you out ! '' Aria snatched her Dress away a Scowl on her Face '' Mama ! Why did you give me Siblings ! '' She shouted '' Not until I know who the Lucky Sucker is . '' Aria glared '' Why should I tell you ya Ungreatful Brother of mine ? '' Roberto smirked '' It's a Brother's Job to know who their Little Sis's Boyfriend is . '' Aria rolled her eyes '' Ceylan Jones . ''

'' You mean that Blueberry Head you always rant about being Annoying and a Goggle head . '' Aria nodded '' Oh yeah . '' Roberto laughed loudly '' The day I see it is when Cats and Dogs stop fighting each other . '' Then an Orange Tabby came out letting out a Mewl a smaller one trotting along with The Tabby '' Hi Fatima and Bingo . '' Aria picked Bingo up hugging him before placing him down and began calling her Boyfriend '' Since you don't believe me I'm gonna call him . '' Aria waited hearing his Voice '' _Hola . '' _She smirked '' Hi Bambino . '' She said '' What's up Aria so you still coming over ? '' Aria nodded '' Of course I've dreamed of meeting your Parents you Cool Cat . '' A Laugh cleared out '' Alright and discuss our Plan . '' Aria giggled '' Okay Ceylan Love you Goofball . ''

'' Love you my Italian Rose . '' Aria blushed hanging up then whirled back grabbing her Lipgloss smearing The Wand on her Lips '' Okay you've proved me Wrong . '' Aria laughed before placing her Dress away '' Well I've got a Boyfriend to go to Later . '' Aria walked away leaving Roberto alone who smiled '' My Little Soreta is growing up . ''


	19. Chapter 19

" Okay so we set them up saying we'll meet up at wherever they wanna go . " Aria nodded her arms crossed as she grabbed a handful of caramel popcorn stuffing it into her mouth and chewed . " First we would have to ask Abella where she likes to go for her freetime . " Ceylan nodded as he chugged down his Soda and burped a cry of disgust came from his girlfriend " Dude that was disgusting ! " Ceylan chuckled while she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth then her Phone Bracelet rang she answered . " Hello ? " She asked The rough version of Here comes the bride was heard by Granox " What the ? " Ceylan groaned " She will be mine Tributon . " Aria was silent which made Ceylan plug his ears Angry Female knight coming in three...two...one. Aria rambled off in Italian and Spanish so quickly she could beat a auctioneer if she met one . " Woah slow it down Ari ! " Ceylan said but she continued her eyes shifted to Orange with Sky Blue and swirled together till Orange took over she panted pushing a curled strand back " You cool now . " Ceylan asked she ignored him stuffing more Popcorn as they discussed their plan even more and Ceylan was thinking about his girlfriend's eyes he would have to ask about it . Then their bricks glowed " Finally now I can give that loser a piece of my mind ! " They ran out and to Ceylan surprise her eyes flashed Orange but once she blinked they were the Original Color .


	20. Chapter 20

Liana was nervous .

She shouldn't be but this was going to be her first performance in front of The whole entire school so she can't screw it up . '' I can do this , I can do this _Gott _I can do this . '' Liana was wearing a simple black dress but the skirt part was more sparkly her legs were covered with black stockings that matched her lightly heeled Black flats she felt uncomfortable not wearing her Jacket due to her being so use to wearing her Cardigan her hands were encased in black wrist length gloves underneath the gloves she had her nails painted a Clear polish . Her hair was straightened but had begun to get curly again at the ends which to had tied in a High ponytail her Greenish Brown eyes darted right and left as her Mother can into view . '' Liana it's alright , '' said softly going to stroke her daughter's hair was she went to grab a compact which had pale pink blush which she went to brush onto Liana's round cheeks lightly . '' Mother , '' Liana managed to croak out '' can you bring Chooki in for me please . '' looked into her Daughter's eyes seeing that they were filled with fear . '' Alright Darling . '' She said before walking away Liana went to sit down glancing away .

'' Liana . '' Liana looked seeing her Boyfriend who had a worried look on his face '' Are you alright ? '' Liana shook her head as she went over to Chooki with a scared look '' Chooki I'm scared , '' She whispered '' Plays I can handle but doing a Live performance in front of my Friends , Students and Teachers their not like Fans they'll start to discriminant you if you mess up and-'' Her lips were covered with a warmer pair making Liana's eyes get wide before he pulled away brushing a thumb against her cheek making sure not to mess up the blush . '' Liana you'll do awesome if you can fight on Quarton you can do this . '' He went to kiss her forehead holding her close '' Alright ? '' Liana nodded smiling '' Danke Chooki . '' The couple shared a quick kiss before Chooki disappeared Liana dipped her head down letting out a deep breath before she began to walk to The Velvet Curtains . '' Where is she ! '' Aria whispered loudly to Abella who looked at the stage in a bit of worry was...Liana not coming ? Aria was wearing a Cream Vest which was opened to reveal her Aztec Yellow Tank top her Denim shorts were held with a brown belt while her feet were encased with brown sandals she was wearing her favorite lip gloss Aria had later began to indulge her Girly side and Tomboy side together which lead to a lot of teasing from her Brother , Roberto . '' She's coming soon so shut up . '' Beni mumbled she was now wearing a Maroon tank top with a pair of White Skinny Jeans and Light Pink sneakers . '' I hope so I wanna see her sing . '' Abella was now clad in a Black Cardigan which match her long floral Skirt she had on a white shirt her skirt nearly hid her black boots as everyone knew of it Abella was now shyer and quiet then her Girlfriends slash fellow Female Knights as well as being a Big fan of Literature you can never find her without a book in hand she was sitting next to Guren who was looking at her suddenly she gasped and pointed making The other knights look up . Liana grabbed the microphone making sure it was out of it's holder she twirled the wire and began to sing :

Liana :

_You can be amazing _

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug _

_You can be the outcast _

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love _

_Or you can start speaking up _

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way words do_

_And they settle 'neath your skin _

Liana transfixed her gaze on her friends seeing their faces . Gen was giving her small smile so was Beni who leaned closer to her Boyfriend , Chooki grinned at her his eyes gleamed words that said ' Your doing good ' , Aria flashed her two thumbs while Ceylan gave her one thumbs up , Abella's eyes shined with pure amazement her mouth made a small ' o ' at The Songstress while Guren gave a lopsided grin and Toxsa . He looked away with his arms crossed like his legs while his lip was jutted out like a small child was that made her wanna giggle .

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight _

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you _

_Say what you wanna say _

_And let the words fall out _

_Honesty I wanna see you be brave _

All those worries Liana was in her element it was if everyone had just disappeared into existence including her Parents , Friends and Boyfriend she let out a breath continuing her song meanwhile in the crowd was a Girl who gazed with wonder she had brown hair that was a little longer then shoulder length with hot pink highlights which was straight as well and covered with a snow leopard spirit hat . She had a Dark gray shirt with USA printed in Red , White and Blue her jeans were black with a chain hanging from the pocket while her feet were encased with white knee high boots ( non high heeled ) . On her wrist was a bracelet with the Nordic Flags on it , a necklace with a heart shaped Sapphire pendant and finally to complete her outfit was a Hot pink Leather Jacket which reached her waist _' Fantastik ( Amazing )...' _Liana had her eyes shut her left hand was holding the microphone while her right hand was pulling the wire then she stopped . Everyone grew silent while The Tenkai Knights flashed worried looks before Ceylan squinted before his eyes got wide . Liana gasped as her eyes turned from that Bright Greenish Brown to a Rich Purple and Strange Purple Aztec Symbols appeared onto her skin before she shook and tumbled to the ground

'' LIANA ! ''

The Eight Students and Mr and screamed as they bolted to the stage while Liana withered to the ground her eyes wide and unfocused . '' Come on Baby wake up ! '' cried out as tears began to fill her eyes all The students had gotten out of their seats freaking out at the strange symbols suddenly Chooki's pocket glowed it was a shade of purple just like Liana's . Chooki took it out blinking as he glowed in Liana's direction who shot up grabbing his collar tightly '' Chooki...'' She wheezed out her eyes nearly shut '' Take me...take me to . '' Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head then her head tilted to the side Chooki gritted his teeth before going to pick up The knocked out Knight of Peace . '' Chooki , '' began '' Where are you taking my Daughter !? '' Chooki's lime green eyes darted to to his Wife who had begun to sob covering her eyes . Chooki breathed shutting his eyes before looking at them a serious look on his face . '' , come with us . '' Beni stepped forward with a shocked look on her face . '' Chooki are you insane they'll know about-'' The Knight of Agility shot her look that said ' Not right now just shut up and let me do this ' Beni balled her fist before she undid then looking away crossing her arms then Chooki jumped off the stage Liana still in his arms as they all began to run . The same girl peered at them but then looked at Toxsa before she was pulled away by one of her friends .

'' ! ''

The Older man had just finished dusting an antique doll looking up he flashed a warm smile '' Hello Knights is something-'' He dropped his duster once he saw Liana who clutching Chooki's shirt stepped forward her Brown eyes brimmed with tears . '' ...is it please help us , '' She began to sob again '' Help our Baby Girl . '' 's brows scrunched up before waved a hand at them his body turned '' Come with me . '' All of them made up the stairs Chooki carefully walked praying he wouldn't drop their team's Songstress . '' Place her down gently on the couch . '' instructed his blue eyes filled with disbelief it couldn't be happening...could it . looked Liana who moaned and tossed her body as if she were having a Nightmare '' It seems her Trial is beginning . '' flashed a confused look ( A/N : I'm gonna start referring Liana's Parents by her first names which are Layla and Phillip but Layla's name use to be Luna but I changed now back to the story . ) '' Trial what do you mean ? '' took a deep breath rubbing his temples and spoke once more '' Ma'am your Daughter is about to start her Trial of Peace she's a Tenkai Knight meaning she fights in another world called Quarton . '' Layla and Phillip were filled with shock before Phillip spoke his voice loud with disbelief . '' our Daughter has grown up knowing that fighting is the wrong answer she's never raised a fist to anyone ! '' Then a croaking voice was heard '' He's telling the truth Papa . '' Liana weakly sat up on her elbows which shook quite hard '' I'm The Tenkai Knight of Peace and I've been keeping this a secret because we , '' Liana paused her sentence as she felt a shock of pain fill her veins as the symbols glowed burning her skin her fists balled up tightly threatening to rip through the skin of her hands before she continued her words '' Weren't allow to tell anyone . '' went to grip her daughter's hand who squeezed back . '' It appears Liana will be starting hers first but I for you three , '' gestured to Beni , Abella and Aria who went to get closer to their friend who whimpered in pain '' Don't seem to know who'll be the second on to start their trial for The Knight of Trust . '' Abella looked at '' The final one I'm assuming ? '' She said The Older man nodded '' Yes,Chooki pick Liana up follow me again . '' They all followed Mr White to the knights transporter . '' What ,what is this place ? '' Phillip muttered running a hand through his brown hair his green eyes filled with pure disbelief . Suddenly a Floating box appeared it was colored Black with Glowing Silver Accents wrapping around it Mr White went to press on it . The Transporter spun around before it revealed Four Jet Black Ovals with the same shaped glowing stripes wrapped around them which were in order : Pink , Purple , Orange and finally Grey but Purple's glow was more brighter while The other three stripes became dull then stopped . '' Chooki held Liana close who clenched his shirt even tighter before her eyes opened weakly she looked over . '' What...are...those...? '' Mr White gestured to each circle with a serious look . '' These are your transporter for each of your trials you will be starting yours right now . '' Liana's Rich Purple eyes looked at her transporter before went to squeeze Chooki's hand '' Chooki...put..me down . '' Lime green eyes got wide .

'' Liana are you crazy at this rate your too weak to move better yet walk ! ''

'' Chooki...''

'' I'm not going to do it ! ''

'' CHOOKI ! '' Liana's voice got shrill and angered making him shut up a thick silence circled around everyone . Liana's face softened as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand '' Chooki you can't keep protecting me , '' She said softly '' I can do this now put me down . '' Lime Green met Purple before Chooki grit his teeth and placed her down . '' Liana you don't have to do this . '' Layla whimpered '' Please...'' Liana slowly got up but winced as her symbols glowed brightly as she walked Liana went to hug her Mother tightly . '' Wish me luck Mama , Papa . '' Layla burst into tears and covered her face into her Husband's chest who began to stroke her hair . When Liana made it to her transporter her hands shook at her sides . '' Are you ready Liana ? '' Mr White asked as his pointer nearly touched the right side of the box '' Once I press this button their's no going back . '' Liana went to hold her side and spoke again this time in a firm voice despite her pain : '' Alright . '' The Purple Glow surrounded her and she smiled looking at Chooki who's fists were balled up tightly then she spoke in a gentle tone '' Ich Liebe Dich Chooki...'' Suddenly her Body turned into Amethyst a full body made of that beautiful stone . Knees giving out Chooki let his head fall down and shut his eyes tight '' Ich Liebe Dich Auch Li...ana . ''

* * *

_** A/N : Hey Guys , I know I said I going to take a break from this story but I couldn't help myself as you know each girl will have a Trial to do and I need to ask a Question : For my Three OCs write in the comments for Voice Actors ( If they were real . ) and Skittykat501 thank you for letting me use Kat goodbye ! **_


	21. AN

**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION EVERYONE**

**I know that everyone who has been reading my Tenkai Knights Season 2 I'll have to say that I will not be finishing this story but I maybe rewriting this Story and having a different title . I don't know why...but I'm not getting that exciting thrill that I got in the beginning of the story don't get me wrong I loved making the characters but now I need a change . So I'm sorry about be not finishing this story **

**From : Sweetie **


End file.
